deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News May 2019
Endgame, the last season of Game of Thrones. Man, this is a great month of the big and small screen. Jon will end up sitting on the Iron Throne, calling it now. Wiki News *Wassboss' Jean Pierre Polnareff vs. Tanith Low has won last month's Battle of the Season. Congrats Wass! World News *After years of anticipation, debate, speculation and the big day came and went with the complete Mueller Report being released, well sort of. The report coducted over the past few years was to discover any possible wrongdoing with the current presidential administration of Donald Trump with the continued debate being if there was any real signs of collusion with Russia during the 2016 election. Results came back inconclusive regarding that particular probe, but several points of obstruction of justice are on the table to be debated and not acted upon for the next couple of years. At least Trump posted a GoT style meme to call out his haters, so say this one for the internet history books. * The Change United Kingdom Party or CUK for short, great naming there guys really has been recently eviscerated in polling as European elections continue to draw nearer and nearer. The recently created party was made in opposition to practices and policies in the Labour Party which they saw as unjust or wrong, but ultimately these rebels have fallen on hard times with poor polling records and ire being drawn towards them for diminishing the Labour Party percentage. Even adding more insult to injury is the recently created Brexit Party continuing to smash through opposition and is neck and neck with the Labour Party for upcoming elections. In their time of need, CUK just couldn't get going. *Joe Biden after months of speculation has finally decided to run for the Presidency, after missing his golden oppurtunity in 2016, Joe hopes that things will turn out better for him which they most certainly did not. Almost right out of the gate, Joe was slammed with accussations of sexual harassment that have been following him around for a while, a tired and weary population, a massively crowded Democratic field with rising or established stars like Bernie Sanders, Elizabeth Warren, Kamala Harris or Cory Booker, with his own lead steadily slipping as time passes. This is a huge change in direction from the once praised time in which Joe Biden seemed like the inevitable frontrunner, now the guy is just trying to find his place and continuing to bumble his way in it. Popculture *Two fighting games were released this month Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid and Mortal Kombat 11. The Battle for the Grid received mixed reviews with most praising the game's presentation but also criticizing the lack of content at launch. MK 11 received generally favorable reviews, though most criticized its consummation mechanic which was largely seen as frustrating and gimmicky. World War Z, a game exclusive for the Epic Store, proved to be an alright Left 4 Dead clone but doesn't accomplish anything beyond being just that. *''Avengers: Endgame'' holy shit is it good. If you're a big MCU fan you will love this movie to bits. If you don't have an invested interest in the MCU or simply want to see the conclusion to Infinity War you may feel left disappointed, but it is still worth a watch. Pet Sematary is the second adaptation of the Stephen King novel of the same name. It received mixed to average reviews, though this was enough for the producers to consider a sequel. Hellboy is awful. That's all I have to say about it. Just don't watch it, go see another movie. *Comming back to Avengers: Endgame, it wrecked the box office by breaking the records set by Avengers: Infinity War but also took the highest IMAX opening weekend gross from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Since it's still in theaters it is very likely that it will take James Cameron's Avatar's number one spot as the highest grossing film of all time. *Felix Kjellberg, better known as PewDiePie, has called on his fans to end the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme/movement. While it started as a wholesome meme to keep a self-made man as the most subscribed channel on YouTube above the Indian record label company T-Series, Pewds has expressed that he felt that the meme had become too toxic. He also explained that the shooting in Christchurch where the shooter used the meme to gain more traction had more effect on him than he originally lead on. In addition, he also said he won't fight the ban in India on his diss tracks on T-Series, Bitch Langnia and Congratulations. Currently the subgap between T-Series and PewDiePie is 1 mil in favor of T-Series. *''Game of Thrones'' is back with the last season to the series. Not only will we see who will win in the war between the humans and the White Walkers but we also finally get to see who sit down in the Iron Throne and win the Game of Thrones. This isn't last we will see of George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire on the small screen though as HBO has announced a spin-off series which will focus on the past events in Westeros. *After a long hiatus Epic Rap Battles of History is finally back with a new season. While they did release Elon Musk vs. Mark Zuckenburg as a stand-alone episode, the sixth season began on 20th of April with Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine. They also announced that they now have a Patreon where people can donate their money in order to improve the show. Birthday Is it your birthday this month? Post the age you will be and/or the date and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! *Laquearius' birthday will be on the 28th. Category:Blog posts Category:News